<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing Cures Everything by wulfeyes08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441356">Dancing Cures Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08'>wulfeyes08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck old man?!”</p>
<p>It was a mistake, Will knew, and Hannibal soon had the youth pinned to the wall by his throat. The kid’s eyes widened in terror and he froze. Smart, Will thought, better to not fight when you know you’re in the wrong. “I would ask that you watch the door.” The order was aimed at Will, but he was unwilling to leave them alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing Cures Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm just saying...dancing is definitely a great de-stressor. Also, confronting a thief in a club just seemed like a hilarious way to get them there, I don't know why, but just Hannibal spitting mad and Will trying to keep him from murdering someone because they're in a crowded place full of people who saw them doing the confronting. It's just a hilarious image.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music was loud, a primal beat that thrummed through Will’s body as he followed Hannibal across the dance floor, pushing past the black light lit patrons as they made their way to the bar. Even with all these people, his husband’s nose found the scent it was looking for. They broke through the crowd and Hannibal’s pace quickened, Will watching, and unable to stop him as he reached out and grabbed a young, blonde haired man by the back of his neck, effectively scruffing him like a cat. He turned, mouth opening to scream something over the music, when his eyes collided with Hannibal’s and any protest he had died on his lips. All Will could see was him mouth the word “fuck” as he was hauled away from the bar. Will stayed close, knowing he may have to keep Hannibal from murdering the boy. They took him to the men’s room, where Hannibal shoved him away.</p>
<p>“What the fuck old man?!”</p>
<p>It was a mistake, Will knew, and Hannibal soon had the youth pinned to the wall by his throat. The kid’s eyes widened in terror and he froze. Smart, Will thought, better to not fight when you know you’re in the wrong. “I would ask that you watch the door.” The order was aimed at Will, but he was unwilling to leave them alone.</p>
<p>“Aldo, you need to calm down.”</p>
<p>“Why should I?”</p>
<p>“Because he’s a child.”</p>
<p>“That is no excuse.”</p>
<p>“He’s our patient, and his mother’s waiting for him, we promised we’d send him home.” Anger crashed over him, seeped into his every pore, and he moved closer, gently grabbing Hannibal’s wrist. “Look at me.” Hannibal’s eyes broke away from the boy’s to bore into his. Will suppressed a shiver, not wanting to let on he felt like a rabbit confronting a cobra. “I know you’re pissed, but this is not the time, the place, or the person.”</p>
<p>Hannibal swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing, and Will felt his grip relax as his eyes turned back to their patient. “You will listen to me, child. Here, I am not your doctor, I am merely another man. There are many things I can let slide, but this is not one of them.” He held out his free hand. “Give it to me.” The kid dug in his pocket and held out the knife, Hannibal’s Christmas present. “You would do well to keep your hands to yourself from now on. Do I make myself clear?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Doctor Chiara.”</p>
<p>“Adult or not, you will mind your manners and you will be at your next session.” The kid nodded and Hannibal released him. “Leave, now.”</p>
<p>Will had never seen someone move so fast, and his attention was pulled back to Hannibal, to his cursing. It was rare he would get riled up to the point English wasn’t enough to express his irritation. “Hannibal, darling?”</p>
<p>Dark eyes, like wine, locked on him. The predator was watching him, waiting, licking its lips. “Yes?”</p>
<p>“He’s just a kid.”</p>
<p>“He is twenty-two.”</p>
<p>“Practically a kid.” He let his fingers slide down to Hannibal’s hand. “You can’t kill him, no matter how rude he may be.”</p>
<p>“He stole something precious from me, Will, that in itself should be an unforgivable act.”</p>
<p>“You got it back, love let’s go.”</p>
<p>“I would prefer not bringing this anger into our home.”</p>
<p>“Afraid you’ll take it out on me?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps.”</p>
<p>They fell into silence, the music hitting them even here. “I can’t believe I’m going to suggest this, but maybe dancing?”</p>
<p>Those eyes studied him, waiting for him to change his mind, and when he didn’t a grin began to pull at Hannibal’s lips. “How interesting.” He tucked the knife away. “Lead the way.”</p>
<p>The music hit him again, vibrating every part of his being as he walked with Hannibal to the dance floor. He was turned, hands dropping to his hips and pulling him close. He looped his arms around Hannibal’s neck, moving with him, against him. His breath caught in his lungs, his heart thumping in his chest, and he found himself pressing closer. An animal lust twisted in his belly and curled up into his chest. Hannibal’s kiss was hungry and heated, his teeth tugging and tongue sweeping in and curling around Will’s when he parted his lips. A hand pushed beneath his shirt, fingers tracing lightly over hot, sweat damp skin in a teasing caress. He felt dizzy and out of control and knew he should put a stop to this, but he instead found the buttons of Hannibal’s shirt and began to slip them loose, feeling the smile against his lips at his eagerness. </p>
<p>His hands made contact with bare flesh, and he let out a little sigh of pleasure at the shift and twist of muscle. It was easy not to think when he was with Hannibal, easy to forget his surroundings, and he knew how dangerous that could be. Someone bumped into his back, jolting him out of the daze he had found himself in and he drew back. Hannibal wasn’t looking at him but glaring at whoever had interrupted them. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, then his cheek, and finally to his ear. “Stop picking fights.” He said, hoping he could hear him over the music. “Take me home.” He started re-buttoning his shirt. “Please?” He felt him nod, and they were pushing through the crowd again. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The cool breeze as they stepped out was a shock to his system, eliciting a shiver as it drifted over and dried the sweat on his skin. He inhaled deeply, taking a moment to savor the night air and Hannibal waited, patient and quiet, watching him, a smile at his lips. He was much calmer, less a coiled serpent and more a stalking lion biding its time in the tall grass. They found the car with ease, Hannibal insisting on driving when he noticed Will was a little shaky. “It’s just the empathy, I’m feeling a little overloaded.” Even so, he still took the passenger seat, and Hannibal rolled the windows down the minute he had the engine started. </p>
<p>“You never seem like you enjoy dancing.” </p>
<p>Will shrugged. “You needed an outlet and since both hunting and sex were off the table, I chose the next best thing.”</p>
<p>“Is it off the table?”</p>
<p>“Which one?” Hannibal glanced at him, his gaze still feverishly hot. “Oh, that one’s on the table whenever you want it.”</p>
<p>“And I definitely want it,” he reached out, letting his hand rest on Will’s thigh, “on the table.”</p>
<p>“Coffee table or kitchen table?” His touch was distracting, his fingers stroking teasingly back and forth.</p>
<p>“Both, my disaster.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>